Various sign display stands are in use today. Some sign stands are tripod or “A-frame” shaped and can be collapsed to a thin profile easily transported condition. Others use parallel legs connected with cross members. Some have a narrow profile to fit though doors and have different widths or heights to display different sized sign panels. Many sign display stands have either swinging or slide-in sign panels.
An example of a conventional sign display stand is shown generally in FIG. 42 as a stand 10. Stand 10 includes two legs 20, connected by a cross member 30. A display panel 40 is mountable on cross member 30, between legs 20.
In order to move stand 10, all of stand 10 must be lifted and carried, which is undesirable and exposes stand 10 to potential damage. Stand 10 can also be dragged on one or more of its legs, which it is also undesirable and can cause damage to the portion of the legs in contact with the ground and/or causes damage to the floor across which stand 10 is dragged. Many stands are hollow, for ease in carrying and then filled with water to provide weight to help them stay in place. Therefore, if the portions of the stand in contact with the ground become worn, either from being dragged or just normal wear and tear, the water filled legs may leak and ruin the utility of the stand.
Certain conventional stands have wheels. However, these prior art wheel assemblies are not suitably replaceable and can require tools and complicated procedures to fasten and unfasten the wheels to the legs. Conventional stands also lack acceptable configurations for the convenient installation and removal of wheel/foot assemblies to make such replacement satisfactorily convenient.
Certain conventional stands can be difficult to maintain in place. In addition, many conventional stands are insufficiently useful, regardless of any wheel system. For example, many conventional stands cannot accommodate either of a swinging panel and a slide-in sign panel, and swinging signs of different height sign panels from multiple pivot points. In addition, many conventional stands use interconnected legs and a variety of dedicated sizes and styles to accommodate either swinging or slide-in sign panels of different heights. Many signs use different leg designs for wheels and/or handles. Many signs display single sized sign panels and do not offer interchangeability between swinging and slide in modes, or different heights for swinging signs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved display stand, wheel assembly and wheel/stand system that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.